Olicity Forever
by Cocktail-Addictions
Summary: Série d'OS, plus ou moins longs : 1. Nightclub : Que va donc faire Felicity après avoir encore été rejetée par Oliver ? Cette fois-ci, elle décide de l'oublier, juste pour une nuit. Mais est-il capable de l'oublier, lui ? 2. Comeback : Oliver est revenu, avec une seule idée en tête... 3. Before you : Oliver ne croyait pas au destin mais il eut des doutes ce soir-là.
1. Nightclub 1

**Coucou ! **

**J'ai écrit mon premier OS sur Olicity mais je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties, voilà pourquoi le premier chapitre peut paraître si court :p**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) **

* * *

Il l'avait repoussée… encore une fois. Elle voyait que cela le déchirait mais il prenait toujours cette même décision.

\- Je ne peux pas, Felicity, je ne peux pas, dit-il en s'éloignant à contrecœur. Je ne supporterais pas… Je ne peux pas me permettre de…

Il ne finissait jamais ses phrases mais Felicity connaissait la chanson : je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne peux pas te mettre en danger, je ne supporterais pas que quelque chose t'arrive, et cetera et cetera. Seulement, ici, Felicity se sentait plus mal que les autres fois. Elle aurait pourtant dû y être habituée mais c'était comme si Oliver lui infligeait une nouvelle blessure à chaque fois (lui qui disait ne pas vouloir la blesser…) ou entrait plus profondément dans les anciennes, encore mal cicatrisées. Il s'était dirigé vers son matériel d'entrainement, pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et surement éliminer le soupçon de culpabilité qu'il lui restait, se dit Felicity. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas ce moyen là pour faire partir tout ce qu'elle ressentait ! Sur un coup de tête, elle prit son sac et sortit presqu'en courant. Oliver la regarda, peiné, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il savait qu'elle souffrait mais se persuadait que c'était pour son bien. Lui aussi souffrait de la situation mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle représentait déjà sa plus grande faiblesse et devait garder ça secret à tout prix.

Felicity marchait sans savoir où elle allait et finit par s'arrêter devant une boite de nuit. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle, j'en quitte une et je me retrouve devant une autre. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et prise d'une nouvelle résolution, elle y entra, déterminée à boire et à s'amuser pour l'oublier. Son entrée fut remarquée, elle sentait des regards sur elle, surtout des regards d'hommes. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle portait : une robe moulante rouge. Dépassant sa peur d'être au centre de l'attention, elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un Blue Lagoon. Oh non, pourquoi elle avait pris ça, ça lui rappelait ses yeux, ses yeux dans lesquels elle aimerait se perdre éternellement. A peine servi, elle le but d'une traite, impulsivement. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne plus en voir la couleur. Elle réfléchit deux fois avant de recommander quelque chose et regarda la carte. Pas de Mojito car c'était vert, cela lui rappellerait son costume. Pas non plus de Bloody Mary, ce nom était trop sanglant et lui rappelait les fois où Oliver avait été blessé. Pas non plus… Et puis subitement elle commanda un mojito, avec beaucoup de menthe. L'alcool de son premier cocktail commençait à lui monter à la tête et elle voulait se lancer un défi : elle commanderait des cocktails qui lui faisaient penser à Oliver mais les boirait aussi vite que le Blue Lagoon. Après le Bloody Mary vint le tour du White Russian, car, oh comme elle le trouvait sexy quand il parlait russe. Et sur ces pensées elle l'avala lui aussi d'un coup. Sentant sa tête tourner, elle ne recommanda rien de suite. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa un verre. Elle le remercia mais déclina sa proposition. Elle regarda ensuite son portable : il était déjà 1h30 du matin et elle avait 3 messages d'Oliver. Voyant sa photo s'afficher sur son écran, son cœur recommença à souffrir. Encore impulsivement, elle se tourna vers l'homme avec son plus beau sourire et lui dit qu'elle avait changé d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'il lui paya une Margarita qu'elle but en discutant avec lui. Les minutes filaient et tout l'alcool ingurgité avait fini par totalement lui brouiller le cerveau. Leur conversation ne devait plus être très cohérente lorsque l'homme l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Cela faisait longtemps que Felicity n'avait plus dansé mais elle se laissa faire.

Et ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Nightclub 2

Oliver avait essayé de l'appeler toute la soirée, juste pour vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée. La première fois, il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas lui répondre à lui, ce qui était compréhensible vu ce qu'il venait de lui dire quelques heures avant. A la deuxième tentative, il se mit à paniquer légèrement car Felicity gardait toujours son portable sur elle et il était presque sûr qu'elle allait décrocher, si pas pour lui, Oliver, au moins pour The Arrow. Après son troisième essai, il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Il se mit derrière les ordinateurs de Felicity pour voir s'il pouvait essayer de la localiser. S'il voyait qu'elle était chez elle, il serait déjà rassuré. Il était loin d'être aussi doué qu'elle en informatique mais elle lui avait montré comment faire quelques petites manipulations basiques, "au cas où" elle avait dit. Il était presque 2h30 lorsqu'il réussit enfin à la localiser. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour faire ce que Felicity faisait en 3 secondes. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais qu'elle était dans un night-club… et pas n'importe lequel ! Oliver savait que ce n'était pas son genre et trouvait ça trop louche pour pouvoir en faire abstraction. Il attrapa sa veste sur une étagère et partit à toute vitesse (heureusement qu'il s'était changé et douché après son entrainement).

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit, il se dirigea vers un endroit en hauteur d'où il pourrait voir tout l'espace. Il scruta toute la foule, examina chaque personne présente au bar mais ne la voyait pas. Après avoir vérifié et revérifié et comme il était sûr de l'avoir localisé ici, il se décida à monter à l'étage. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle y serait mais il se devait de vérifier. L'étage abritait un club de strip-tease, réservé à l'élite de Starling City. Heureusement, il en faisait toujours partie et réussit à y accéder sans difficulté. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : elle était là, aux yeux de tous, en sous-vêtements, dansant lascivement autour d'une barre. Il ne comprenait pas encore comment elle était arrivée là mais était bien décidé à ne pas l'y laisser. Voir tous ces hommes la regarder ainsi… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et puis, cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à la Felicity qu'il connaissait ! Il traversa la salle à grands pas et se planta en dessous de la petite scène où elle était lorsqu'un homme l'apostropha :

\- Hey ! Si tu veux mater d'aussi près, il faut sortir le portefeuille mon vieux !

Le regard qu'Oliver lui lança le dissuada d'insister et alors que l'inconnu se reculait, Oliver lui demanda d'un ton glacial :

\- C'est toi qui l'as mise là-dessus ?

\- Eh bien euh, je je lui ai juste payé quelques verres, on a dansé et puis elle dansait si bien que que je me suis dit que que…

Le charisme qu'Oliver dégageait faisait bégayer le pauvre homme qui avait envie de disparaitre sous terre. Sa volonté fut à moitié exaucée lorsqu'Oliver lui lança son poing en pleine figure ce qui le fit tomber sous le choc. Oliver n'y avait pas été de main morte mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Avant que l'équipe de sécurité n'arrive et qu'il ait des problèmes, il agrippa une des jambes de Felicity et la tira légèrement mais sèchement pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Elle cria légèrement sous la surprise mais ne parut même pas se formaliser. Elle ne me reconnait même pas, se dit Oliver, triste de la voir dans cet état, à la merci de n'importe qui. Il allait partir lorsqu'un homme qui apparaissait comme le patron de l'établissement (ou du moins de l'étage) se planta devant lui et lui dit en souriant :

\- J'ai investi de l'argent en elle, j'ai donné 1000 dollars à ce monsieur, faisant signe vers l'homme toujours allongé par terre, pour l'avoir cette nuit.

Oliver comprit, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur et regrettait d'avoir déjà mis KO le type qui avait osé _vendre_ Felicity comme un objet, sa Felicity. Tout en maintenant sa belle à un bras, il sortit 1000 dollars de son portefeuille et les lança au patron, qui sourit sournoisement.

\- M. Queen, je comptais faire des bénéfices avec elle, beaucoup à en juger par ses résultats pour seulement une demi-heure de danse, dit-il en ramassant les billets qui trainaient sur la scène.

Oliver perdait patience. Il n'était pas d'humeur à marchander Felicity, qui s'était appuyée contre son épaule et avait fermé les yeux. Elle semblait si paisible. Oliver lança son portefeuille au patron, qui lui lança en retour, vide. Cette ville était encore plus pourrie qu'il ne le pensait, The Arrow surveillerait cela de près, mais plus tard. Reprenant Felicity dans ses deux bras, il retraversa la salle en sens contraire, une partie de lui soulagé car il l'avait retrouvée mais une partie de lui en même temps contrariée par la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. S'il n'était pas venu la récupérer, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer après, ces gens ne lui avaient vraiment pas inspiré confiance. Dans l'escalier qui le menait au rez-de-chaussée, il prit soudain conscience qu'elle était à moitié nue, revêtant seulement ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa robe rouge ni dans quelle circonstance celle-ci avait fini par ne plus revêtir sa propriétaire mais il n'avait pas le temps de se tracasser avec ça. Sur le palier au milieu de l'escalier, il trouva une banquette et installa Felicity délicatement dessus qui gémit de ne plus être contre lui. Il ôta juste sa veste et recouvrit la jeune femme du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas attirer les regards et pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid lorsqu'ils seraient dehors. Une fois dans la rue, il la déposa sur le siège arrière de sa voiture qui était garée non loin et fonça vers le Verdant. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il venait de quitter une boite de nuit pour entrer dans une autre (mais il préférait de loin son sous-sol à l'étage malsain qu'il venait de quitter) et changea de direction, il voulait être seul avec Felicity lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il se dirigea vers chez elle et remercia le ciel pour avoir un double de ses clés dans sa boite à gant. Un jour, Felicity avait décidé que tout le monde devait avoir des doubles des clés de toute le monde, "au cas où". Felicity prévoyait toujours tout même s'il doutait qu'elle avait cette soirée en tête lorsqu'elle avait lancé cette idée.


	3. Nightclub 3

Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée dans son lit, au chaud dans sa couverture, Oliver prit un oreiller qui trainait dans le lit et se pelotonna à terre. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais n'osait pas dormir dans le lit à côté d'elle, même s'il était assez grand pour eux deux. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit Felicity gémir. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle doucement car il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Où… Je me sens mal…

Ce fut la seule phrase que Felicity sut prononcer en entier. Elle ne se rappelait de rien au sujet de la veille et se demandait ce qui se passait. Oliver revint quelques instants après avec un verre d'eau et deux aspirines.

\- Prends ça et repose toi encore un peu, ça ira mieux après.

Elle ne protesta pas, fit ce qu'il lui demandait et ne tiqua même pas sur le fait de la présence d'Oliver dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore immergé et se rendormit aussitôt après. Oliver l'avait seulement quittée une fois pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le désordre. Elle qui était si organisée dans son travail, elle laissait sa salle de bain comme un vrai champ de bataille : un soutien-gorge pendait au radiateur, ses produits de maquillage étaient tous à moitié ouvert et son sèche-cheveux pendait négligemment le long de la prise électrique. Elle se réveilla finalement vers 16h, elle se sentait un peu mieux mais n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre mais ne se souvenait pas d'être rentrée chez elle. En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien en ce qui concernait hier soir. Oliver, la sentant éveillée, se redressa tout doucement, pour entrer dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle se demandait surement ce qu'elle avait fait hier après avoir eu encore une fois le cœur brisé et que cela complexifierait encore plus les choses lorsqu'elle le verrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester à terre indéfiniment.

\- Oliver !

\- Felicity…

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu… je ne comprends pas… j'étais… je ne me…

\- Calme-toi, tu ne te souviens de rien de la soirée d'hier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout va bien ? Diggle ? Roy ?

\- Rien, tout le monde va bien, enfin eux en tout cas. Toi par contre…

\- De qu'est-ce que tu parles ? Oliver, tu me fais peur…

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer mais j'eus une idée.

\- Attends, je reviens.

J'allais dans son salon et revins avec son ordinateur portable. Elle me regarda étonnée mais attendit que je prenne la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais pirater les caméras de la boite de nuit Apocalypse pour la nuit d'aujourd'hui, entre 2h30 et 3h du matin ?

\- Euh oui, sans problème mais pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

En à peine une minute, elle était sur le site où étaient stockées toutes ces vidéos.

\- Tu veux quel étage ?

\- Le premier.

\- Viens au moins te mettre dans le lit, tu ne dois pas être bien à terre.

\- J'ai vécu sur une ile, j'ai connu pire crois-moi.

Mais je vins néanmoins m'installer près d'elle, par-dessus la couverture. Elle lança la vidéo à partir de l'heure que j'avais demandée et je retins ma respiration, attendant sa réaction. On voyait le moment où elle retirait sa robe, aidée par l'homme à qui j'aurais voulu maintenant mettre tellement plus qu'un seul coup de poing. Felicity ne parlait pas. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de la confronter ainsi, je commençais déjà à regretter lorsqu'elle prit la parole, tremblante :

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas…. ce n'est pas moi, dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Et voilà, je la faisais encore pleurer, se dit Oliver qui se baffait mentalement.

\- Arrête la vidéo, tu en as vu assez. Je voulais juste que tu te souviennes mais je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Arrête Oliver, la coupa Felicity, de quoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui suis en train de danser à moitié nue dans cette boite, pas toi à ce que je sache. Et non, je dois voir par moi-même.

\- Je suis désolé, lui murmura Oliver.

Felicity ravala ses larmes.

\- Non, merci de ne pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé.

J'aurais peut-être dû, oui j'aurais dû, pensa Oliver. Felicity regarda la vidéo jusqu'au moment où Oliver l'emmenait de force. Elle tiqua à la vue du coup de poing magistral qu'Oliver avait flanqué au type.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de bouger…

\- S'il n'est pas encore mort, j'irai lui rendre une petite visite pour m'en assurer, plaisanta-t-il

Felicity esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre :

\- Oliver…

\- Je rigole dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, avant d'ajouter un "à moitié" tout bas mais que Felicity avait entendu. Néanmoins, elle enchaina :

\- Et je rêve ou tu as dû m'"acheter" ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas, et je t'ai payée cher, dit-il en esquissant un sourire

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Felicity

\- Regarde dans ta culotte et tu pourras déjà me rembourser une partie, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ma cul… s'indigna Felicity tout en comprenant au même instant. Elle souleva la couverture et vit que 2 billets étaient toujours accrochés au niveau de sa hanche. Elle n'en revenait pas mais les retira et les tendit à Oliver au même moment qu'il disait :

\- Je n'ai pas osé te les retirer…

Felicity était écarlate et Oliver adorait ça. Il balaya d'un geste les billets qu'elle lui tendait :

\- Je plaisantais Felicity, je ne regrette pas le prix que j'ai mis, dit-il avec un sourire à tomber avant d'ajouter timidement, même si pour moi, tu vaux bien plus que ça…


	4. Nightclub 4

**Voilà déjà la dernière partie :) **

**J'ai d'autres idées mais j'attends de voir les réactions pour cet OS ci, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review :) **

* * *

Cela lui revenait en mémoire, Felicity savait pourquoi elle s'était rendue dans cette boite en premier lieu et c'était à cause de lui… Entendre ses mots doux lui était insupportable, pas quand elle savait qu'il la rejetterait ensuite. Oliver perçut ce changement dans son attitude mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre les devants.

\- Oliver, je sais pourquoi j'étais là-bas…

Oliver le savait aussi mais il méritait d'entendre les reproches de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'avais fait encore tellement de mal que j'ai voulu t'oublier, ne fus-ce que pour une nuit.

\- Et ça a marché ?

Elle sourit.

\- Je me souviens que quand j'étais au bar, je commandais un cocktail et s'il me faisait penser à toi, je le buvais d'un coup. C'était stupide mais…

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état. Et par curiosité, combien de cocktails te faisaient penser à moi ?

\- Le Blue Lagoon, le Mojito, le Bloody Mary et le White Russian.

\- Je crois voir le lien pour chaque, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le voyant si peiné, Felicity voulut se rattraper :

\- Après, je me souviens avoir voulu arrêter mais cet homme m'a proposé un verre et à ce moment-là j'ai vu ta photo sur mon portable et…

Oliver serrait les poings. Encore à cause de lui…

\- Felicity…

\- Non Oliver ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je… je le regrette déjà assez ainsi, je suis morte de honte, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir honte, la rassura-t-il. Et, tu sais, dit-il assez penaud, si je n'avais pas été si en colère, j'aurais vraiment apprécié le show.

Felicity rougit de plus belle. Imaginer qu'il l'avait vue ainsi… Et qu'il l'avait portée aussi dénudée… C'était trop pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Oliver

Felicity allait ouvrir la bouche mais il l'en empêcha en prenant son courage à deux mains et en lui disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler. Felicity, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé car quoi que tu en dises, si je ne t'avais pas encore repoussée, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Oliver, tu as le droit de vivre la vie sentimentale que tu veux, c'est ton choix et je dois simplement l'accepter.

\- Non, justement, tu ne dois pas l'accepter. Et je ne vais pas l'accepter non plus. Plus maintenant. Ce prétexte de te dire que je ne peux pas être avoir toi pour que tu ne sois pas en danger, cela est vrai, je ferais tout pour te protéger mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je… J'ai… peur.

Felicity le regardait bouchée bée. Oliver lui parlait enfin, il s'ouvrait à elle ! Et elle restait là à gober les mouches, stupide Felicity, stupide, se dit-elle intérieurement. Mais Oliver reprit :

\- J'ai peur de ne pas te mériter, j'ai peur de ne plus savoir me comporter avec toi comme il le faut, de te décevoir, de ne pas t'apporter tout ce que tu désires et…

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par Felicity qui s'était littéralement jetée sur lui afin de l'embrasser. Oliver se retrouvait ainsi avec sa belle en petite tenue couchée sur lui, il ne tint plus et la renversa délicatement dans le lit pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle, tout ça sans lâcher ses lèvres une seule seconde. Il avait toujours peur mais il avait pris sa décision : il était hors de question qu'il la fasse encore souffrir ainsi par égoïsme. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour reprendre une respiration normale, leurs yeux disaient la même chose que ce que leurs lèvres prononcèrent en même temps : "Je t'aime".


	5. Comeback

Merci pour les reviews :)

Me revoilà donc avec ce petit OS, qui se passe après l'épisode de la semaine dernière (3x10)

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas de "ça" sans lui. C'est fini. J'en ai fini, dit Felicity en remontant les marches de la "Arrow Cave" le cœur serré. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer sans lui. Sans _lui_. Les mots de Malcolm Merlyn résonnaient dans sa tête. Oliver Queen est mort. Mort. Ce mot brisait le cœur de Felicity chaque fois qu'il traversait sa tête. Elle plus que quiconque refusait d'y croire mais Diggle avait raison et petit à petit, elle avait perdu tout son espoir.

Une fois rentrée dans son appartement, elle se débarrassa de sa robe serrante, mit un vieux pyjama, pris une boite de mouchoir et une couverture et se jeta enfin dans son divan. Elle savait à quoi elle allait passer la soirée : pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La boite de mouchoir commençait à être vide et la fatigue prenait petit à petit le dessus lorsque des coups brefs à sa porte la firent sursauter. Diggle était surement venu pour la convaincre de continuer à les aider dans leur combat contre le crime à Starling City mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Elle agissait en égoïste mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et elle n'était pas prête à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle cria donc un "va-t'en" assez fort pour qu'il l'entende à travers la porte. Mais aussitôt, les coups reprirent, plus forts. Elle entendit que sa poignée tournait, il essayait donc de rentrer malgré son invitation, cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Elle décida d'y aller car elle n'avait pas envie que Diggle défonce sa porte, ce qu'il semblait prêt à faire vu la force des coups. Elle déverrouilla lentement sa porte et entrouvrit, bien décidée à renvoyer Diggle sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Mais ce fut elle qui ne put dire un mot car ce n'était pas Diggle qui se tenait devant elle. C'était _lui_. Mais c'était impossible ! Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour penser cela et une autre fraction de seconde plus tard, elle tombait à la renverse, submergée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La réaction d'Oliver ne se fit pas attendre et rattrapa Felicity avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son divan malgré la douleur de sa nouvelle blessure. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre : allait-elle lui en vouloir, le gifler, lui sauter dans les bras, rester sans voix, demander des explications ? Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait tomber dans les pommes, se dit-il en réprimant un sourire. Elle savait toujours le surprendre celle-là… Il alla dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau à donner à Felicity lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience. Elle en aurait surement besoin. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Felicity avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait. Avec une agilité qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas, elle bondit du divan et vint se blottir auprès de lui. Le verre qu'il tenait en main était maintenant brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol mais il s'en fichait car cela lui rendait sa main libre pour pouvoir enlacer Felicity. Il ne pensait qu'à elle lorsque Tatsu soignait ses blessures. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait guéri beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé mais il savait pourquoi : il voulait la rejoindre. Et il s'était juré que rien ne se mettrait au travers de sa route une nouvelle fois.

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il était là, devant elle, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, il fallait qu'elle le touche, pour vérifier que c'était bien lui et non une illusion. Elle se jeta donc dans ses bras pour sentir sa peau, ses muscles et ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, son odeur. C'était bien lui, elle ne pouvait plus douter. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de celui qui lui avait tant manqué, ils étaient plein de tendresse et d'amour mais un éclat lui disait qu'il souffrait. Qu'elle était bête ! se dit Felicity, il était surement blessé. Elle se dégagea donc précipitamment de lui et recula à contrecœur.

Elle leva son regard vers moi mais après avoir esquissé un sourire, elle se dégagea précipitamment. Trop précipitamment car elle marcha sur un des morceaux de verre cassé ce qui la fit crier. Je regardai ses pieds nus d'où le sang coulait à flot. Ni une ni deux, je l'attrapai et la posai délicatement sur le divan, lui disant de ne pas bouger. Il partit dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander son pied. Elle protestait que ce n'était rien mais la plaie était quand même profonde. Je lui retirai le morceau qui était encore dans son pied, nettoya tout et mit un bandage autour. Il sentait que le regard de Felicity ne le quittait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait car il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses s'étaient déroulées pendant son absence. Il l'apprit aussi vite de la bouche de Felicity, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Merlyn nous a dit que tu étais mort, il nous a apporté une épée couverte de ton sang - et c'était le tien car je l'ai analysé, et j'ai vérifié au cas où j'aurais fait une erreur même si je. Enfin, c'était ton sang, il n'y avait pas moyen de survivre à une blessure pareille Oliver !

\- Chut, lui dit-il doucement pour la calmer, je suis là, je suis vivant.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui en tremblant. Elle était encore sous le choc.

\- J'étais la seule à croire que tu étais encore en vie mais Diggle, et Roy, ils… ils me disaient d'être réaliste, que tu aurais donné des nouvelles, que tu...

\- J'en aurais donné si j'avais pu, l'interrompis-je. Je…

\- Je sais, je sais, m'interrompit Felicity à son tour.

Elle ne posait pas de questions même si elle brulait d'envie de savoir et pour cela je la remerciai intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage grimacer lorsque je lui raconterais.

\- Felicity, commença Oliver.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour s'exprimer avec des mots et il avait appris pendant ses cinq ans d'absence à s'exprimer avec des flèches et des coups de poing. Croisant son regard encourageant, Oliver se lança.

\- Est-ce que tu… non… est-ce que je… enfin, tu ne m'as pas répondu avant que je parte combattre Ra's al Ghul…

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

Oliver soupira, Felicity le comprenait toujours, mieux que lui-même parfois d'ailleurs. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si je n'étais plus The Arrow ?

\- Il me semble que j'ai dit "Je t'aime Oliver" et pas "Arrow". C'est bien ce que j'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je deviens peut-être folle, c'est possible parce que…

Felicity fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Oliver venant s'écraser sur les siennes. D'abord chastement, en attente d'une quelconque réaction, et de plus en plus langoureusement à mesure que Felicity ne paraissait pas le repousser. Au contraire, celle-ci avait attrapé la nuque d'Oliver et rapprochait son corps du sien petit à petit. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Oliver Queen ?

\- Je ne veux plus être The Arrow. Plus si ça m'empêche d'être avec toi.

Felicity en restait sans voix. Il voulait arrêter d'être un justicier. Pour elle.

\- Dis quelque chose, lui demanda Oliver d'un ton suppliant.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne pensais pas que c'était envisageable.

\- C'est parce que je ne l'avais jamais envisagé avant, dit Oliver avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec deux hommes à la fois. Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit aussitôt Felicity en rougissant. Je veux dire que ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois The Arrow en plus d'être Oliver Queen. Oui, c'est ça que je voulais dire.

Oliver souriait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, même avec ses tendances suicidaires de justicier masqué. Il se pencha encore sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Felicity lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur avant de s'éloigner.

\- Si tu décides d'arrêter, je te suis à une seule condition, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Oliver était perplexe et interrogea Felicity du regard.

\- Que tu continues à t'entrainer sur la Salmon Ladder…


	6. Before you 1

**Me revoilà avec quelque chose d'un peu différent. Ici, Felicity ne fait pas (encore) partie de la Team Arrow et elle ne travaille pas à Queen Consolidated dont Oliver est toujours CEO. Aussi, Barry est déjà The Flash et connait Oliver et The Arrow. **

**Ce n'est que la mise en bouche, à vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite (elle est déjà écrite mais j'hésite à laisser en OS ou à en faire une fic, des idées ?) :) **

* * *

Oliver s'était encore disputé avec Diggle à propos d'une mission. L'un voulait élaborer des stratégies, avoir un plan d'attaque, réfléchir à une issue de secours au cas où cela tournerait mal tandis que l'autre préférait foncer tête baissée vers le danger et compter sur son instinct pour le guider. Ce soir-là, The Arrow était tombé dans un piège et, s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir in extremis, Diggle ne s'était pas privé de lui réciter son discours de circonstance, celui intitulé "je-te-l'avais-dit-mais-tu-ne-m'écoutes-jamais".

Le millionnaire, plutôt qu'admettre que son coéquipier et ami avait raison, préféra s'éloigner de leur repaire pour prendre l'air. Il prit sa voiture, ouvrit les fenêtres et roula ainsi jusqu'à être hors de Starling City. Il ne pensait à rien et se sentait bien. Depuis son retour de l'île, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour lui mais ne s'en était jamais plaint car c'était lui qui avait décidé de devenir un justicier. Mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'être un _homme_, un humain, lui manquait quand même. Il se gara enfin devant un diner, attiré par les lumières comme un enfant.

Il avait à peine franchi la porte que son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés magnifiques. Il s'assit au comptoir, commanda un milkshake et se retourna pour observer celle dont il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Elle était seule et ne semblait attendre personne, elle touillait seulement dans le fond de son verre et son autre main était occupée à soutenir son visage.

Pris par une soudaine inspiration, il commanda un deuxième milkshake et dès que la serveuse le lui eut donné, il se dirigea vers la table de la blonde d'un pas assuré.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda Oliver en montrant la banquette en face de la jeune femme

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune blonde mit un certain temps pour comprendre que cet homme si séduisant s'adressait à elle. Elle bafouilla donc quelque chose qu'il dut prendre pour un "oui" puisqu'il s'assit en face d'elle. Il lui proposa ensuite la boisson en prétextant que la serveuse s'était trompée en lui en servant deux alors qu'il était tout seul.

\- Donc, pour ne pas gaspiller, je me suis dit que… enfin, vous voyez, en plus que votre verre est vide… bafouillait Oliver à son tour, ce qui fit sourire la demoiselle. Vous aimez le chocolat au moins ?

\- Qui n'aime pas ? Et puis, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un tel gaspillage, répondit-elle avec un sourire.


	7. Before you 2

**Et voilà la suite (plus longue cette fois-ci :p), si gentiment demandée :) **

* * *

Oliver souriait jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la main gauche de sa compagne, et surtout sur son annulaire où trônait une bague argentée.

\- Vous vous êtes trompée de doigt ou vous êtes déjà mariée ? lança Oliver d'un air innocent.

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila un instant mais l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus revint aussitôt.

\- Ah, ça, commença-t-elle en regardant sa main comme si elle venait de découvrir son existence, je me suis peut-être trompée d'homme mais pas de doigt… Et je ne suis pas mariée, ce n'est qu'une bague de fiançailles. De toute façon, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je la garde au doigt par habitude, tout en sachant qu'elle ne vaut surement plus rien. Je veux dire que même s'il revenait, il y aurait surement prescription, comme dans les meurtres et tout ça. Oh je vais me taire maintenant parce que ce que je raconte n'a surement aucun sens et je ne fais que parler depuis… Bon, 3, 2, 1, tout ça pour dire que je me considère comme célibataire. Voilà, conclut-elle à bout de souffle avant d'écarquiller les yeux et reprendre d'un ton alarmé. Oh non, n'imaginez pas que je vous fais du rentre-dedans ou quoi…

Oliver souriait, il la trouvait adorable, fraiche, pétillante de vie et cela était contagieux. Même s'il n'allait pas se mettre à parler autant et aussi vite qu'elle, il sentait une nouvelle énergie en lui, une énergie qui n'était pas dominée par la colère ou la rage.

\- Vous êtes hors de tout soupçon, répondit-il toujours souriant.

Cette fille semblait toute jeune, pourtant elle parlait comme si la vie l'avait accablée depuis des années. Il lui demanda donc délicatement quelle était son histoire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui dise que cela ne le regardait pas mais contre toute attente, elle commença à lui raconter qu'elle était sortie avec un type au lycée, qu'ils avaient été à l'université ensemble, qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'il avait même fait sa demande, montrant la bague comme appui. Mais après, tout avait basculé, le type en question avait perdu sa sœur dans un accident de voiture, trop accablé, il n'avait plus suivi les cours, avait raté ses examens et perdu sa bourse. Puis un jour, laissant juste un post-it sur le frigo, il s'était engagé dans la marine et était parti à l'autre bout du monde, en s'assurant que ce soit un endroit sans wifi.

Oliver était impressionné car même en racontant ce qui avait dû être un épisode dur dans sa vie, elle en parlait sans colère et sans rancœur.

\- Vous avez étudié quel domaine ? intrigué par sa dernière remarque à propos du wifi.

\- Informatique, au MIT.

"Waw" fut tout ce que put répondre Oliver. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille sortie du MIT faisait ici ?

\- Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez, j'ai déménagé récemment à Starling City et je cherche du travail. Je reviens actuellement de Central City où j'ai déposé quelques CV.

Il était pourtant sur de ne pas avoir posé cette question tout haut, il s'en serait rendu compte quand même. Il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque la blonde se remit à parler.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est vraiment impoli de parler tout le temps. C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis que je suis petite et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en empêcher mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vous laisse même pas ouvrir la bouche… Enfin, si, puisque là, votre bouche est ouverte mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne vous laisse pas le temps de faire sortir du son de votre bouche et oh, misère, je recommence, dit-elle finalement avec une moue embarrassée.

Oliver s'étant rendu compte qu'il était exact qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, s'empressa de la refermer et sourit. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé sa soirée à sourire et avait même mal aux muscles de sa joue mais il se sentait bien.

\- Vous dites avoir déménagé à Starling City, vous ne préféreriez pas travailler dans cette ville ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais j'ai déjà déposé ma candidature dans tous les endroits possibles et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles donc, j'ai décidé d'élargir le périmètre si je veux pouvoir continuer à payer mon appartement.

\- Vous avez essayé à Queen Consolidated ?

Oliver en était le patron, s'il le voulait, il pourrait lui trouver un travail sans problème. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'aider les gens ainsi mais cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial.

\- Oh oui, en premier lieu. C'est pour ça que j'ai déménagé ici d'ailleurs. Je rêvais de pouvoir entrer dans leur fabuleux département informatique, répondit-elle précipitamment, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Oliver se disait que, s'il avait pris la peine de lire les CV qu'il avait reçus, il l'aurait surement engagée mais, comme il était trop occupé à gérer les problèmes de son double vert, il les avait jetés dans la corbeille sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Une chance pour elle qu'il l'avait croisée ici. Ou plutôt une chance pour lui, se dit-il mentalement.

\- Arrêtez vos recherches, vous êtes engagée, mademoiselle…

\- Smoak, Felicity.

\- Felicity… répéta Oliver sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce nom lui allait si bien et cela sonnait tellement bien de le prononcer à haute voix qu'il pensait ne jamais s'en lasser. Mais il dut reprendre ses esprits face au visage interrogateur qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de devenir mon assistante en informatique ?

\- Cela existe ? demanda-t-elle sceptique. Enfin, je veux dire oui, bien sûr, j'accepterais n'importe quoi au point où j'en suis. Euh, non, pas n'importe quoi, rajouta Felicity précipitamment. Mais qui êtes-vous en fait ?

\- C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Oliver Queen, enchanté.


	8. Before you 3

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ! J'ai encore écrit un petit quelque chose pour cette histoire, que je posterai sûrement bientôt :) Après, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou commencer à écrire mes autres idées d'OS... Un avis ? ^^**

* * *

\- Ol…iver Q… Queen, bégaya-t-elle avant de reprendre ses esprits en secouant la tête. J'avais remarqué un air de ressemblance mais je m'étais limitée à cet air de ressemblance. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un CEO millionnaire serait venu faire dans un diner et, encore plus improbable, pourquoi Oliver Queen, m'aurait offert un milkshake au chocolat ? Délicieux, soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas encore pu vous remercier, donc je le fais maintenant, au moment le plus inadéquat, je l'accorde mais…. Stop.

\- Je peux vous retourner la pareille… Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une conversation aussi longue avec une fille du MIT. Mais bon, j'avoue que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des gars au MIT… Donc quelle surprise !

Felicity souriait en l'entendant car cela sonnait presque comme elle quand elle perdait les pédales. Quand Oliver eut finit sa piètre démonstration, il sourit aussi.

\- Je peux vous donner ma carte d'identité si vous ne me croyez pas mais je vous assure que vous avez trouvé un travail.

\- Je peux aussi vous donner ma carte du MIT car j'aurais pu vous raconter n'importe quoi. Vous n'êtes pas très méfiant.

\- Pourquoi m'auriez-vous raconté n'importe quoi ? C'est moi qui suis venu à votre table, vous ne me connaissiez même pas…

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Felicity, ce qui était rare depuis maintenant des années déjà. Elle regrettait déjà ce que sa bouche allait dire mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

\- Oh, je vous connais plus que vous ne croyiez. Et je ne veux pas parler de la presse à scandale et tout ça. Oh, je n'aurais pas dû commencer, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard perplexe d'Oliver.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je suis curieux, dites-moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le poste, je vous l'ai promis, il est à vous, ajouta Oliver voyant qu'elle hésitait toujours.

\- Euh, avant, est-ce que je… est-ce que je pourrais voir votre carte d'identité ? murmura Felicity, sans plus aucune assurance.

Oliver était décontenancé mais c'était l'effet que cette femme avait sur lui depuis le début de la soirée. Il lui tendit donc sa carte, prouvant qu'il était bien Oliver Queen. Elle examina cette carte sous toutes les coutures, essayant peut-être de voir si elle était fausse. Si Diggle le traitait souvent de paranoïaque, il ne connaissait pas encore cette Felicity Smoak.

\- Oui, c'est bien vous, reprit Felicity après cette minutieuse observation. Et si vous êtes bien Oliver Queen, alors vous êtes bien The Arrow, lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta muet pendant un temps qu'elle jugea surement trop long car elle se remit à parler.

\- Oh non, je ne suis qu'une idiote, vraiment. Maintenant, vous allez devoir me tuer parce que je connais votre identité secrète c'est ça ? De toute façon, je savais que le fait de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de parler me causerait de vrais problèmes un jour. Bon, là, c'est sûr, ce sont de sacrés problèmes. Mais pour ma défense, je le sais depuis longtemps, votre secret, et je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, si vous ne m'aviez pas rencontré aujourd'hui, vous ne sauriez pas que je le sais, enfin, vous comprenez ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait le MIT mais je ne suis pas idiot, Felicity, répondit Oliver d'un ton si doux qu'il étonna Felicity, qui s'attendait plutôt à un ton menaçant, ou glacial, enfin n'importe quoi sauf ça.

\- Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je connais aussi l'identité de The Flash. Et je n'ai jamais rien dit non plus. Je connais aussi celle de Batman et de Superman mais celles-là, tout le monde les connait donc je ne me ferais pas tuer à cause d'eux.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle semblait terrifiée mais elle arrivait encore à être drôle. Cela devait être une seconde nature chez elle. Oliver n'avait jamais envisagé de la tuer mais il s'amusait trop de la situation pour contredire sa nouvelle assistante informatique. Mais la voyant devenir plus blanche que la table, il se dit que le jeu avait assez duré, il n'était pas cruel à ce point, ou du moins, il ne voulait pas l'être avec elle.

\- Bon, commença Oliver avant de faire une pause et regarder Felicity déglutir, toute paniquée par sa voix qu'il avait un peu haussée. Pour commencer, j'en ai un peu marre de tous ces "vous" donc j'aimerais que tu me tutoies tout comme je vais le faire avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Il s'arrêta encore un moment pour récolter sa réponse qui ne consista qu'en un hochement de tête. Elle devait avoir vraiment peur pour ne plus parler, pensa Oliver avant de reprendre avec un sourire, pour adoucir la situation avant que la jeune femme ne tombe dans les pommes. Après tout, tu vas être mon assistante donc on va être amené à se voir assez souvent, inutile de conserver toutes les politesses inutiles.

Oliver s'amusa de voir que même s'il venait de dire qu'il allait travailler avec tous les jours, ce qui impliquait un futur et donc une personne en vie, elle semblait toujours aussi terrifiée. Il fallait faire cesser cela.

\- Ensuite, est-ce que c'est Barry qui t'a révélé mon identité ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est plutôt lui que je vais aller tuer, dit Oliver avec un demi-sourire.

\- Quoi, vous… euh non… tu… tu le connais ? Parce que je ne le connais pas, enfin, pas personnellement. Donc, inutile de le tuer, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Oui, c'est un ami. Mais co…

\- Ah, vous avez formé un club des super-héros ou quelque chose comme ça ? interrompit Felicity

\- On se donne un coup de main de temps en temps, c'est tout. Mais alors comment es-tu au courant ?

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches, dit tout simplement Felicity, de moins en moins apeurée par Oliver alias The Arrow. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il voulait lui faire du mal.

\- S'il suffisait de faire quelques recherches, tout le monde saurait qui je suis, y compris mes ennemis.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai précisé que j'étais sortie major de ma promotion au MIT. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire ce genre de "recherches", encore moins tes ennemis, je te rassure. Et j'ai déjà effacé quelques indices de temps en temps. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour ta famille, pour Thea par exemple, si tes ennemis apprenaient qui tu es vraiment.

\- Je te dois donc plus qu'un milkshake pour te remercier ?

\- Je crois qu'un travail, c'est déjà pas mal. En plus de ne pas me tuer. Parce que tu as changé d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne vas pas me…

\- Felicity, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, soyons clairs là-dessus, interrompit Oliver.

\- Oh… mais tu ne m'a jamais dit le contraire, tu m'as laissé croire que…

\- J'avoue que je m'amusais bien, répondit Oliver avec un regard moqueur.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Oliver ne croyait pas au destin mais il eut quand même des doutes ce soir-là.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Ou mieux, est-ce que tu veux venir voir le repaire de The Arrow ?

Les yeux de Felicity brillaient d'envie. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer lors de cette soirée. Sa vie venait de changer à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Elle se leva, déterminée à embrasser cette nouvelle voie qui semblait s'être dessinée devant elle. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées et serait peut-être encore déçue mais elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Alors, après qu'Oliver lui ait dit de le suivre pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle retira sa bague de fiançailles d'un coup sec, la regarda une dernière fois et la posa sans regret sur la table avant de rattraper Oliver. C'était le début de sa nouvelle vie à Starling City et elle comptait en profiter.


	9. Before you 4

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Ca motive :)**

**PS. J'ai presque fini d'écrire la suite ^^**

* * *

Une fois arrivés au repaire, Oliver dit à Felicity de le suivre et passa devant pour indiquer le chemin à travers la boite de nuit. Une fois arrivés devant la porte blindée, il composa son code à 4 chiffres et fit signe à Felicity de passer devant lui mais celle-ci n'avançait pas.

\- Sérieusement ? Un code à 4 chiffres ? Tu ne préfères pas laisser les clés sur la porte tant que tu y es ?

Oliver la regardait comme une extraterrestre. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Je veux dire qu'un code de 4 chiffres, c'est trop basique, même un enfant pourrait craquer le code, ajouta Felicity remarquant l'incompréhension d'Oliver.

\- Ah oui ?

Oliver n'avait aucune compétence informatique ni mathématique mais il était sûr qu'il y avait des milliers de possibilités de combinaison et que personne ne pourrait prendre le temps de tout tester sans être finalement repéré. Mais l'air si sûr de soi de sa nouvelle amie ébranlait ses convictions à présent. Une idée surgit dans sa tête et il referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, expliqua Oliver avec un sourire taquin en lui faisant un geste d'elle au boitier.

Felicity comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle craque le code, espérant sans doute qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Il pourrait alors reconnaitre la suprématie de son code à 4 chiffres. Désolé Oliver, pensa-t-elle intérieurement en sortant de son sac à main une tablette et un petit gadget qu'elle connecta au boitier numérique. Elle avait à peine effleuré la tablette que le boitier affichait une lumière verte et que la porte s'entrouvrait. Elle osa un regard vers Oliver qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ok, admit-il en bon joueur, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi... Je t'en prie, je te suis, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'escalier.

Felicity s'engagea timidement, se demandant dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds. Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'elle fut accueillie en bas par un pistolet pointé sur elle.

\- Oh oh oh Dig, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint Oliver dès qu'il fut descendu lui-même.

Diggle baissa son arme puisqu'Oliver n'avait pas l'air surpris de la jeune femme dans leur repaire secret ; il semblait même être celui qui l'y avait amené.

\- C'est toi qui va me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je ne veux pas paraitre grossier mais c'est qui elle ? dit-il en montrant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et se tenait toujours sur la dernière marche.

\- Je te présente Felicity Smoak, elle…

\- Attends, LA Felicity Smoak du MIT ? interrompit Diggle en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui acquiesçait nerveusement.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Oliver, surpris.

\- Pas personnellement mais elle était sur les listes de recrutement pour l'ARGUS. C'est un génie ! Avec elle, ils auraient été… je sais pas moi… genre invincibles ! s'excitait John comme un adolescent devant sa star préférée.

\- Bon, tu vas te décider à lui demander un autographe ou la laisser -et moi par la même occasion- enfin descendre les escaliers, grogna Oliver.

\- Oh oui, je suis désolé Melle Smoak. Je vous en prie, venez.

\- Euh, merci, mais appelez-moi Felicity, et tutoyez moi s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un demi-siècle sinon. Non pas qu'avoir 50 ans est mal, hein, je voue un grand respect aux personnes de cinquante ans ! Et aux personnes de plus de 50 ans aussi bien sûr. Tenez, ma grand-mère a bientôt 80 ans et je l'adore, vraiment. Et, oh non je vais me taire plutôt, conclut-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Euh… Très bien, fit Diggle avec un ton hésitant. Je suis John Diggle au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Dig. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, je n'ai pas encore atteint le demi-siècle non plus, ajouta-t-il tout souriant.

\- Dig, interpella Oliver mettant fin au supplice de la blonde, si elle est si brillante, pourquoi l'ARGUS ne l'a pas prise finalement ?

\- Je peux répondre à ça, intervint Felicity, j'ai dit non, simplement. Je me suis renseignée sur eux et je n'aimais pas trop leurs méthodes.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, répondirent en chœur les deux hommes avant qu'elle n'eut pu placer un autre mot.

\- Je te fais visiter ? demanda Oliver avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce sourire et cet entrain ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour Diggle, qui n'avait pas vu son ami ainsi depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi se fit-il la réflexion. Diggle décida de les laisser seuls, il demanderait des explications à Oliver plus tard. Il voulait savoir où il l'avait rencontrée et comment il en était venu à lui dévoiler son identité secrète ainsi mais il décida que cela pouvait attendre car il ne voulait pas jouer le rabat-joie. Et puis, il l'aimait bien cette Felicity Smoak et il avait comme un pressentiment : ils passeraient de bons moments ensemble.

\- A demain 18h ? Tous les deux ? demanda Diggle pour annoncer son départ.

\- Ca te tente de voir l'envers du décor du justicier ? demanda Oliver en se tournant vers Felicity qui acquiesçait déjà. Tu rencontreras aussi le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient pris un "jour de congé" aujourd'hui.

\- Je dirais plus qu'ils ont été chassés par la mauvaise humeur de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Oliver ? Et d'ailleurs, nous reprendrons notre discussion, rajouta Diggle avec son ton moralisateur, faisant référence à la raison pour laquelle il était parti du repaire en premier lieu. Tu y as échappé pour ce soir en ramenant la meilleure informaticienne du pays mais tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours à si bon compte, conclut-il tout en montant les escaliers. Diggle avait l'art de faire des sorties !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda prudemment Felicity, ne voulant pas s'attirer la mauvaise humeur du "quelqu'un" en question.

\- Oh, je suis tombé dans un piège ce soir et j'y ai échappé de peu, je l'avoue. Diggle voudrait qu'on soit plus organisés, qu'on ait des plans et tout ça mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps, alors je préfère foncer.

\- Ce serait dans mes cordes si tu voulais… Avec un bon ordinateur, dit-elle en insistant sur ces mots tout en regardant le tas de ferraille qui se situait sur la table qui servait de bureau, j'aurais accès à toutes les caméras de la ville, aux informations de la police, aux téléphones des gens, enfin tout ça quoi.

\- C'est Diggle qui va être content ! répondit Oliver d'un ton enjoué après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. Elle avait raison, si elle parvenait à avoir accès aux caméras, elle pourrait voir combien d'hommes étaient présents, quelles armes ils avaient, qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient, etc. Cela permettrait de réduire les risques et ils ne perdraient pas de temps si c'était Felicity qui s'en chargeait.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver voie Felicity bailler discrètement. Il regarda l'heure et comprit pourquoi ! Il avait tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'était pas insomniaque comme lui.

Ayant accepté qu'Oliver la raccompagne chez elle, celui-ci la quitta devant sa porte comme un gentleman, sans oublier de fixer un deuxième "rendez-vous" : il passerait la prendre le lendemain à 17h pour l'emmener au repaire, prétextant (car dans sa tête, il en avait juste envie) qu'elle n'y avait pas encore été de jour et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde.


	10. Before you 5

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! **

**Malheureusement, ce n'est pas du pur Olicity mais plutôt de l'Olicity implicite :) (mais c'est mieux que rien ^^)**

* * *

A 17h tapantes, Oliver sonnait à la porte de Felicity qui s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, toujours à pieds nus.

\- Je ne croirai plus un mot des tabloïds ! Ils étaient si unanimes sur le fait que tu étais toujours en retard, même aux réunions super importantes, que je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt voire je ne t'attendais pas du tout. Pas que je n'avais pas envie que tu viennes, au contraire, j'avais même hâte en fait. Mais comme je n'étais pas sûr du fait que tu viennes…

\- Numéro 1, trancha Oliver avec un sourire en coin en voyant Felicity qui commençait à perdre le contrôle, les tabloïds n'ont pas si tort que ça, je suis presqu'incapable d'être à l'heure quelque part. Numéro 2 : même si la ponctualité n'est pas ma première qualité, en revanche, je n'ai jamais posé de lapin. Numéro 3 : euh, non, je n'ai pas de numéro 3… Mets tes chaussures, on y va, conclut finalement Oliver, amusé en voyant les pieds de Felicity. Celle-ci revint 30 secondes plus tard avec une paire d'escarpins dont les talons n'étaient pas trop haut. Elle avait éliminé les stilettos de 10 cm et s'était rabattue sur un jean assez moulant et un petit top de la même couleur que ses chaussures. Elle préférait mettre des robes mais elle se disait que le sous-sol d'une boite de nuit n'était pas l'endroit pour faire un défilé de mode. Elle agrippa son sac au passage et ils purent se mettre en route.

Le repaire était plongé dans un noir total lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas des escaliers. Oliver l'attrapa délicatement par le bras pour la guider sans qu'elle ne tombe. Lui connaissait les lieux par cœur et ses yeux étaient habitués à la pénombre. Il trouva l'interrupteur sans problème et fit la lumière sur leur antre. Le cri de Felicity ne se fit pas attendre dès qu'elle vit la machine qu'Oliver avait installée. Courant presque vers l'ordinateur flambant neuf qui remplaçait l'ancêtre qu'elle avait vu à la même place hier, elle semblait à la limite de l'extase.

\- Comment as-tu eu un de ces petits bijoux ? Ils valent une fortune…

\- Felicity, je suis en quelque sorte millionnaire, dit-il d'un contrit. Autant il passait son temps à se vanter de sa fortune quand il était jeune, autant toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées durant le lustre passé lui avaient fait revoir ses priorités. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, il te faut un bon ordinateur pour pouvoir nous aider.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir y toucher ? fit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ils n'attendent que toi, dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans une chaise de bureau qu'il amenait derrière elle.

Oliver n'entendait que des sons provenir de Felicity. Plus de phrases à rallonge incompréhensible. Elle était vraiment dans son élément, pensa-t-il. Il s'était approché d'elle et se tenait derrière la chaise lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Entendant du bruit, Felicity revint à la réalité et fut surprise de voir Oliver si près d'elle. Il vit trois silhouettes descendre l'escalier et fut ravi puisque l'équipe était ainsi au complet. Roy et Laurel étaient encore en costume car ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire du repérage pour la mission du soir. Le jeune garçon fut le premier à approcher Felicity, au courant de la dernière recrue d'Oliver grâce à Diggle.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Roy enfin non, comme ça c'est Arsenal. Voilà, fit-il en enlevant son masque, là c'est Roy. Enchanté.

\- Salut, enchanté. Moi c'est Felicity. Et juste Felicity.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde, excepté Laurel qui était restée en arrière.

\- Je suis content que tu entres dans l'équipe, ça manquait un peu de filles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ? s'indigna Black Canary.

\- Oh, bien sûr que t'es une fille, tout le monde le sait… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on était trois gars pour une seule fille, maintenant ce sera plus équilibré, fit Roy en haussant les épaules.

\- Oliver, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ? fit-elle d'un ton sec, indiquant que sa demande n'était pas négociable en s'éloignant des autres.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit naïvement Oliver qui n'avait pas remarqué le ton de son ex et la suivait docilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'_elle_ fait là ? commença Laurel en baissant la voix. Depuis quand tu ramasses des filles dans les cafés et les ramènes ici ? C'est ta nouvelle technique de drague de dévoiler ton secret ? Elle s'énervait de plus en plus et tout le monde pouvait maintenant entendre leur conversation.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est juste… arrivé. Et elle savait déjà que j'étais The Arrow, expliqua Oliver pour essayer de la calmer. En prenant la décision de faire entrer Felicity dans son monde secret, il avait pensé aux conséquences et savait qu'il risquait la désapprobation de quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un, il pensait que ce serait Diggle, le raisonnable Diggle. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Roy et, à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé à Laurel. Il ne pensait pas à elle comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe mais plutôt un membre de passage. Ce n'était pas une croisade pour elle, seulement un moyen de se défouler, d'évacuer le chagrin causé par la perte de sa sœur, tuée au cours d'une mission.

\- Donc tu ramènes une petite fouineuse et tout le monde est d'accord ! Elle avait pris conscience que les autres les écoutaient et les regardaient, il était donc trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais j'oubliais, vous êtes des _hommes_, il suffit donc d'une blonde à talons hauts pour vous faire faire n'importe quoi ! cracha finalement Laurel. A cette remarque, Felicity se remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir mis de robe, déjà que ses escarpins n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, alors…

\- Ca suffit, répliqua Oliver d'un ton si dur que Felicity eut du mal à le reconnaitre.

Oliver traversa la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses amis, trop étonné par le comportement de son amie pour pouvoir lui répondre. Mais celle-ci le suivit et allait se remettre à parler lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un son d'ordinateur. Tous les regards, y compris celui de Laurel, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

\- Oups, fut tout ce que Felicity préféra dire à cet instant. Elle tourna légèrement la chaise, pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier et le bruit cessa. Elle avait lancé un logiciel mais n'attendait pas qu'il soit installé aussi rapidement. Ces machines étaient vraiment plus performantes que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir.

\- Tu lui as acheté un nouvel ordinateur ! s'étrangla Laurel une fois qu'elle eut remarqué les machines flambant neuve. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Et moi, j'ai eu quoi comme cadeau de bienvenue ? Hein ?

Oliver secouait la tête, il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec elle lorsqu'elle agissait comme une gamine capricieuse.

\- Oui, ignore-moi ! continua Laurel encore plus furieuse. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ça le problème, si je voulais quelque chose, je n'aurais pas besoin de séduire un millionnaire pour l'avoir !

Cette remarque fit grincer Felicity mais Diggle lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule pour éviter toute intervention car il pensait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Si ce n'est pas ça le problème, alors c'est quoi ? s'exclama Oliver, perdant patience.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qui je suis, affirma Laurel, sûre de son point.

\- Hmm… commença Oliver en soupirant. Si c'était vraiment ça ton problème, tu aurais dû commencer par-là plutôt que de l'insulter sans même la connaitre. C'était en effet la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'intégrer Felicity à l'équipe. Après tout, elle savait qui il était ou qui était The Flash car ils faisaient souvent la une mais leurs amis étaient souvent plus discrets et on en entendait moins parler. Il avait réfléchi à cela mais avait décidé de prendre le risque. Il voulait leur en parler avant mais Diggle l'avait pris de court en étant resté aussi tard au repaire. Mais il avait été soulagé en voyant que Diggle semblait accepter Felicity et ses inquiétudes s'étaient évaporées. Roy non plus n'avait eu aucun problème et avait lui-même pris l'initiative de se démasquer. Et maintenant, le problème venait d'où il ne l'attendait pas. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait, c'était la façon dont elle avait abordé la situation. En étant avocate, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait présenté des arguments mais elle agissait plus comme une hystérique que comme quelqu'un dotée d'une logique.

\- Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'obliger à lui faire confiance. Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Et profites-en pour te reposer, lui dit calmement Oliver son regard déviant vers l'escalier.

Il fallut quelques instants à Laurel pour comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase et elle faillit exploser littéralement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'invitait à partir.

\- Tu me jettes dehors ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te demande juste de prendre ton temps pour accepter la nouvelle situation.

\- Accepter que tu me remplaces par cette potiche !

Oliver ne voulait pas être méchant avec elle mais il pensait vraiment qu'elle dépassait les bornes. De plus, Laurel était loin d'être indispensable à l'équipe. La plupart du temps, ils étaient plus efficaces sans elle car il ne devait pas la surveiller du coin de l'œil pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse tuer.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de te "remplacer". Felicity n'ira pas sur le terrain, elle nous guidera à distance, via son ordinateur, expliqua Oliver en essayant de garder son calme. Ils perdaient du temps pour la mission de ce soir et il voulait vraiment attraper ce trafiquant d'armes car plus il trainait et plus les armes envahissaient les Glades. Maintenant, décide-toi parce qu'ici, on doit aller arrêter Ivakov.

\- Eh bien débrouillez-vous sans moi ! hurla Laurel en grimpant les escaliers pour sortir.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de murmurer "ça ne va pas être dur", énervé par son comportement et ses réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se retourna vers Felicity qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un long moment, trop long selon ses habitudes, mais il comprit pourquoi : Diggle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche, ce qui amusa Oliver. Lorsqu'elle put enfin parler, celle-ci s'exclama :

\- Je sais que vous avez déjà compris que j'ai tendance à parler trop, même beaucoup trop, il ne faut généralement pas longtemps pour le comprendre, et je te serais vraiment reconnaissante de m'empêcher de parler lorsque je suis sur le point de dire des choses embarrassantes, mais cette fois-ci, c'était important. Je connais Laurel.

\- Tu savais donc aussi pour Roy ? demanda Oliver.

\- Non. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais oui, je savais déjà pour Roy, s'emmêla Felicity. Je _connais_ Laurel et elle me connait aussi…


	11. Before you 6

**Hello ! Désolé pour l'attente, je suis partie en vacances quelques jours et j'avais pas mal de travail en rentrant :s **

**Voici donc la "fameuse" révélation. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop modifier l'histoire de Felicity mais c'est refait à ma manière quand même :) **

**Merci pour vos reviews (L) **

* * *

\- C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, on ne s'est pas rencontrées en prison non plus ! Euh… Ça sonne moins absurde tout haut que dans ma tête, vu que dans ma tête, cela revenait à dire que je ne l'avais pas rencontrée sur Mars mais étant donné que Laurel est avocate et qu'elle se rend donc en prison régulièrement, j'aurais dû dire autre chose, comme on ne s'est pas…

\- Felicity ! l'interrompit Oliver en la faisant sursauter.

\- Euh oui… vous voulez savoir d'où je connais Laurel je suppose.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu venais d'emménager à Starling et…

\- Et c'est vrai ! s'indigna Felicity en interrompant à son tour Oliver en voyant qu'il insinuait qu'elle lui avait menti. Mais je suis déjà venue ici, j'y ai même vécu un an, pendant ma dernière année de lycée pour être précise, où j'ai rencontré Laurel.

Oliver hochait la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour atterrir à Starling mais je comprends mieux, je suppose que tes parents habitent encore ici et…

Oliver s'arrêta en voyant le regard de la jeune blonde s'éteindre.

\- Non, mes parents ne sont pas ici, je n'ai pas de parents. Enfin, si, tout le monde a des parents mais mon père est parti quand j'étais petite et ma mère vit à Las Vegas, enfin je suppose, je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec elle depuis longtemps.

Felicity s'arrêta là mais voyant que tout le monde la regardait avec interrogation mais que personne n'osait lui poser de questions, elle décida de continuer. Après tout, sa vie n'était pas classée secret défense.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Starling City en premier lieu. Dans mon lycée de Las Vegas, il y avait un programme qui permettait à certains étudiants d'échanger de lycée en dernière année. Comme la vie à la maison était insupportable, c'était une occasion rêvée pour moi et j'ai donc tout fait pour être sélectionnée. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à 18 ans au Lycée Lambs Heights.

\- Oui, c'est là que Laurel est allée… J'y étais aussi avant de me faire expulser, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oliver ! Ta mission pour arrêter Ivakov ! s'exclama Felicity se rappelant le but de la réunion de ce soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'attrapera demain. Il vaut mieux que tu te familiarises avec l'environnement, tes nouvelles machines, et… avec nous ! ajouta Oliver après un moment de réflexion. Il voulait arrêter Ivakov mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas concentré et ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis, Ivakov était un ennemi à prendre au sérieux. Ça vous dit un Big Belly, les gars ? Ça fait longtemps…

\- Toujours partant moi ! fut la réponse sans surprise de Roy.

\- Bonne idée, lança aussi Diggle, qui était agréablement surpris de l'initiative d'Oliver.

Ils allaient se mettre en route lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte du repaire claquer et des talons de femmes résonner dans l'escalier. Personne ne disait mot, ce qui laissa croire à Laurel que les garçons étaient bien partis en mission et qu'elle trouverait Felicity. Elle commença donc la tirade qu'elle avait prévue alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée en bas.

\- Je te préviens Felicity, je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ma vie une deuxième fois, je ne te laisserai pas faire tu m'entends, espèce de sale petite gar… Laurel se tut lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Oliver. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, je pensais que tu devais arrêter Ivakov !

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Toi aussi apparemment, ça ne te dérange plus qu'elle connaisse ton identité maintenant ? la nargua Oliver.

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait !

\- Après toutes ces années, intervint Felicity en se dirigeant tout droit vers Laurel, tu es toujours persuadée que c'est _moi_ qui t'ai fait quelque chose !

\- Ah, parce que bien sûr, toi, tu es sainte Felicity, toute innocente !

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas innocente, mais je ne suis pas celle qui a trahi l'autre en premier !

\- C'est toi qui parle de trahison ! Toi, qui m'as volé mon petit ami sous mon nez ! hurlait Laurel.

\- Et toi ? Tu savais très bien que je l'aimais, tu n'arrêtais pas de me promettre des soirées où il serait là, où je pourrais ne fus-ce que lui parler. Ah oui, tu as tenu ta promesse, tu m'as fait entrer au bal organisé par ses parents… Pour te voir l'embrasser dans un couloir ! lui cracha enfin Felicity après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Tu… tu nous as vu ? dit Laurel, la voix tremblotante.

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'étais au courant ? ricana Felicity. Pour cette fois-là dans le couloir, pour la fois d'après à la foire, et encore après au cinéma…

\- Non, Fel, jamais je…

\- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. A chaque fois, tu trouvais des excuses stupides et tu t'arrangeais pour que je reste avec David pour qu'il ne se doute de rien… Mais il n'était pas stupide, il a fini par comprendre ton cinéma. Donc, Laurel, pour la dernière fois, _je_ ne t'ai pas volé ton petit ami, on s'est juste rapproché autour d'un même point commun : avoir été trahi par la personne que l'on aimait le plus…

\- Laurel… Le bal, la foire, le cinéma, est-ce que… demanda confusément Oliver, à qui l'histoire ne semblait pas si étrangère.

\- Oui Oliver, répondit Felicity en premier, c'est avec _toi_ qu'elle trompait David, mon ex-fiancé…

\- Fiancé ! s'exclama Laurel

\- Ex ! Tu es sourde ?

\- Même ! Il t'a quand même fait sa demande… Il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas se marier à moi…

\- Laurel ! s'indigna Oliver, la trouvant indécente.

\- Il te l'aurait faite sa demande, si tu n'avais pas tout gâché ! Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! Moi, je n'étais que le lot de consolation.

\- Et il est où maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée… Tu sais, Kelly est morte… Accident de voiture. Après, il n'était plus lui-même, tu sais à quel point il était proche de sa sœur, expliqua Felicity d'une voix plus douce. Un jour, il est juste parti et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée, Felicity. Sincèrement. Je t'ai accusée d'avoir ruiné ma vie mais ça, je l'ai fait toute seule, et en même temps, j'ai gâché la tienne. Je te demande pardon Fel. Excuse-moi, Felicity.

\- C'est bon, c'est du passé, _Laul_.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire.

\- L'offre du Big Belly tient toujours ? demanda discrètement Roy, ne sachant pas trop si la tempête était passée.

\- Allons-y ! Une soirée comme ça me fatigue plus que de courir sur les toits ! plaisanta Oliver pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était encore tendue. Il ne cessait de repasser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas que Laurel était avec quelqu'un quand il avait commencé à sortir avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que même s'il l'avait su, cela ne lui aurait pas donné mauvaise conscience. Il savait quel genre de garçon il était à cette époque. Mais il savait aussi quel genre d'homme il était maintenant. Il était presque content que les choses se soient passées ainsi quelques années auparavant car s'il avait rencontré Felicity… Il savait comment cela se serait passé et en avait honte. Mais ici, il pouvait faire les choses différemment : le destin lui offrait une deuxième chance.


End file.
